Ben 23: The Movie
(Cyan text in Badaboom BB): From the creators of Ben 23... Shadowy Ben transforms. (Shadowy Ben): It's Gyro Time! (Cyan text in Badaboom BB): Comes Ben 23: The Movie. Feedback (Dimension 23) fires zaps of blue electricity at an enemy. (Cyan text in Badaboom BB): An enemy will rise. The enemy throws Ben to a corner and he is knocked out. (Cyan text in Badaboom BB): Ben 23: The Movie, coming 10 September 2013 (Narrator): This fall... We see Bellwood at midnight and a mysterious figure walking. (Narrator): Everything gets upside down... Mr. Monkey dodges some energy blasts. (Narrator): As a new villain threatens Bellwood. (Azmuth): It is something we have never faced before. (Ben 23): I can stop him! (Azmuth): Maybe you need an upgrade. We go to a bridge where Fireflower saves some cars. (Fireflower): Who are you? (New Villain): Ha ha ha! (Tetrax): You can't stop him alone. (Mysterious Voice): Did you miss me? The new villain shoots some energy blasts at Feedback. (Feedback): Is that all? (New Villain): You have already lost... Without even knowing it! (Narrator): Cartoon Network presents... We see Spikysaur defeating some crooks and Rook blasting the new villain. (Narrator): Ben 23: The Movie! The logo appears on the screen and gets smashed into pieces by an energy blast, revealing the date: 10/09/2013. Ben and Rook are surrounded by robots. (Ben 23): Ready, partner? (Rook): I am always ready. (Ben 23): It's gyro time! He slaps the Hero Watch and the screen fades to black. A flying Photon absorbs energy from a power station. (Photon): I am invinicible, Tennyson! You cannot stop me! (Ben): Well, I can! Photon zaps a human. (Ben): No! What have you done? The camera zooms in to inside the human's body, where his cells turn into yellow glowing energy. '''The camera zooms back out, where the human becomes glowing, like Photon, and attacks Ben.' (Ben, dodging): Whoa! ''He transforms. (Feedback): Feedback! He absorbs tha man's energy and he reverts back to normal. (Human): What happened? (Feedback): Look out! He pushes the man away from a blast that came from Photon. (Feedback): What did you do to him? (Photon): I overloaded his mitochondria, causing it to create too much andenosine triphosphate! (Feedback): Uh...whatever. He tries to absorb Photon's energy, but fails. (Feedback): Argh! (Photon): You failed, Tennyson. He absorbs all the energy of the world. The scene moves all over the globe, where energy beings - such as Gwen - begin to lose consciousness. (Photon): I...win! On a large billboard, a large picture of Ben's new movie, Ben 23: Omniverse, is shown. (Ben): Hey, Rook. What do you say about my awesome new movie, Ben 23...OMNIVERSE.....It's got a cool name, right? Plus, Squid's the main villain. (Rook): Squid? (Ben): You know....Vilgax? (Rook): Oh, yes. (Ben): The thing's acting up lately. It keeps blinking and says "Incoming Call" (Rook): That will be a call. (Ben, shocked): The Hero Watch can receive calls? At that moment, another call is sent and Rooks answers. (Rook): Who am I speaking to? (Azmuth): Azmuth, you fools! Galvan has a sudden reaction towards the Omnitrix. The main power station has run out of energy. The scene cuts to Galvan Prime, where a cyan energy humanoid stands up from the destroyed power plant. (Photon): Where am I? (Galvan): Halt, creature! You are in Galvan grounds! (Photon): Galvan? Never heard of it. (disintegrates the Galvan) Does anyone dare stand up against Photon? (Azmuth): Put him in lockdown! A large taedenite cage drops on Photon, who escapes by melting it. (Photon): What I have is a higher form of laser. Taedenite does not reflect my beams. The scene cuts back to Earth. (Ben): Rough situation. But he'll pull through. (Rook): There is a reason why he called us. We must step up to duty! Ben rolls his eyes. (Rook): If you aren't going to be efficient, we can work seperately. (Ben): What? (Rook): You can work alone for all I care. You've just been lazing around like a weasel- (Ben): Pig. (Rook): Yes, "pig". (walks away) (Ben): Wait! You are not serious, buddy. (looks down) Rook gets on the Proto-TRUK. (Ben): Wait, I- (Rook): No need to explain, Ben. It's over between us. (slams the door) (Ben): Okay! Leave! Good riddance! (throws a stone at the Proto-TRUK) (Rook): I hope our paths never cross again! The Hero Watch beeps. (Azmuth): Ben Tennyson, come here immediately! (Ben): Alright, alright. Geez. He transforms into Mantaboost and flies into space. (Mantaboost): Now, which way is Galvan Prime? The Hero Watch emits a blue beam towards some stars. (Mantaboost): And here's the answer to my problem! He enters hyperspace and soon he reaches the planet. (Mantaboost): Wow! Talking about some speed there! He flies towards the planet's atmosphere, but security missiles fire at him. (Mantaboost): This has never happened before. (dodges the missiles and lands) (Azmuth): We had to activate the security. And, since you managed to evade them so easily, I should begin updating it. And now, to business. We have an enemy, Photon, a being with unique- (Mantaboost): English. (Azmuth): We have a powerful enemy ahead. Missiles are shot down (Mantaboost): Somehow, I have a feeling that... (Azmuth): Look o-(tries to push Mantaboost, but fails) Speedily, Mantaboost grabs Azmuth, and they dodge one of Photon's blasts (Photon, landing): Energy, Galvans. I know its abundant here! (Mantaboost): Get past me first! (spins in circles around Photon, but is knocked down) (Photon): Too easy! (Mantaboost): Mom....pancakes! (Azmuth): Ben! (Mantaboost): Wha? Right! Mantaboost attempts to transform. (Mantaboost): It's not working! (Azmuth): We need to escape, fast! Your Aerophibian form is not strong enough to defeat Photon on his own! (Mantaboost): Gotcha! (picks up Azmuth) (Azmuth): Is it recharged? (Mantaboost): Doesn't matter! (speeds off) Earth (Rook): Azmuth. His message. (calls Azmuth with Plumber's Badge) Hello, Azmuth. (Azmuth): Blonko. Tell Earth Plumbers to stand on the "Death Formation" (Rook): What happened on Galvan Prime? (Azmuth): A powerful enemy is coming. Secure the Earth Plumbers' frontline. Scene cuts to Plumber Headquarters (Rook): Plumbers, activate code red, Death Formation. Now! (Plumber Operator): Yes, Rook-sir. *Ty Simpkins as Ben Tennyson Ben is cocky, with the defeat of some of his greatest enemies, but an even more powerful villain has come, Photon, to steal the planet's energy. If Photon gets the power, Earth will run out of electricity in hours and Photon will be too powerful to stop, even with the Omnitrix - or will he? *Bumper Robinson voicing Rook Blonko TBA *Gwen (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) *Wil Wheaton (unconfirmed) voicing Photon An energy being, Photon developed a mind of his own and discovered a planet with energy - Earth - which he craved. ben23themoviepromo1.png|The first promotional picture for the movie, teasing that Photon will appear with long hair (for a male) Category:Movies Category:Maximus Loo2012 Category:Ultra3000 Category:Diamondface Category:Lego Master Category:Ben 23 Category:ML14